


leorios alergy

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: laeori is have AN alergy





	

one morning gon was esting his breakfasrt bc he wants to start the day off right before he kicks some clown ass and kuralpikA was doinf motherly things bc he is a gppd mom unlike gon and killuas birth moms best mom reward goes to kurapika 

leorio was off somewhere who knows but then he burt=sted through the door you know what idk what to write om gonna do this later

ok im writing this again leorio burted throught the door and went tp go pat his son goon on the head bc h is a good son who deserves pats on the head even tho his haor spikes might stab ur habd bt eoris was a doc so that didnt matter 

he got close to goon buit then FLEW AWAY and crashed thoreught the window 

kurapika was scremaing 

lepriio didbt kbnow why he was launched thorugh the wibndo at M A X I M U M V E L O C I T Y but no1 questioned it bc he got up all safe and sound bc he is swole n a good dad 

he went to go pat goon pn the head agaion but again he F L E W A W A Y F A S T L I K E S A N I C 

kurapika was crying 

no1 knew y this was happening 

the leorio notices it 

the apple

"gon i cant pat u on the head bc of the apple" 

gon was confused 

"tf that mean" 

"an apple a day keeps the doctor away" 

gon understod and threw the apple at M A X I M U M V E L O C I T Y 

but he knocked down killuas chocolate robot stach so he was probs gonna be killed later but he just wanted a pat on the head rn 

leprio then went to pat gon on the head but right then KILUA SAW THE DISASTER THAT HAPPENED TO HIS DEAREST CHOCOLATE 

he threw the apple back at gon but bc of the apple being close tp leorio also he flew away again 

very far 

even farther 

why am i writnig this im running out of ideas

the next day leorio has came back and has been back for a while now

he went on a quest to a place with alot of aples and became STRONK DAD 

APPLES DONT STAND A CHANCE 

"GON" he said 

"ya" 

"THROW APLPLE" 

goon threw and aplle 

the apple flew away from leoeir 

"AN LEORIO A DAY KEEPS THE APPLE AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY" 

as he SHOUT all the apples in the house fLEW AWAY AT MAXIMUM VLEOCITT 

AND ALL OF THE APPLES AROUND THEM FLEW AWAY 

TO THE DARK CONTINENT 

BECAUDE LEORIO LOST HIS ALERGY 

APPLES FEAR HIM 

APPLES FER DOCTOR LEOPRI


End file.
